Gundam Kichou no Kaimono
by Roxie Faye
Summary: Rated for talk of guns and one measly line from Hiiro of Omae o korosu. The Gundam Pilots are going to buy something, and Relena's the shopping assistant. Nothing special to it. Read if you're trying to improve your Japanese, or want to do a short play!


Disclaimer: As much as I love the Gundam Pilots ('specially Quatre. ^_____^), sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
A/N: This idea came to me when I was writing in my blog. This is written in script form, so If you don't like it, don't read. Duh. Since it's in script form, put on a play for your friends if you're really bored. XD Um...just don't claim that you wrote it. *_*;; The dialouge is also in Japanese, but the English translation is inside [brackets]. Thanks to Lumi-san who pointed out Trowa's out of characterness and helped me fix it (so he's not out of character here).  
  


**Gundam Kichou no Kaimono   
[The Gundam Pilot's Shopping]  
Roxie Faye**  


  
_(Five customers, all together in the same group, walk into a shop.)_  
  
Shopping Assistant: Irashaimase! [Welcome!/May I help you?] _(She bows to them as they enter the store. Cutsomers #3 and #4, being polite, bow as well.)_  
  
Customer #2: Konnichiwa! [Good afternoon!] _(He waves cheerily, instead of bowing.)  
  
(Cutsomer #3 only blinks, and says nothing.)_  
  
Customer #1 _(points to a gun)_: Sono teppou o misete kudasai. [May I see that gun.]  
  
Shopping Assistant: Dore? [Which one?]  
  
Customer #5: Sore! Are! [That one! That one over there!]  
  
Shopping Assistant: Ah! Sumimasen. Shosho omachi kudasai. [Oh! I'm very sorry. Please wait one moment] _(The Shopping Assistant goes to retrieve what the customers want to look at)_  
  
Customer #1 _(muttering)_: Bakayaro. [Idiot]  
  
Customer #5 _(muttering)_: To onna. [And woman.]  
  
Customer #1 _(To Customer #5, nodding)_: Hai, so desu. [Yes, she is.]  
  
Shopping Assistant _(Returns with what they want)_: Dozo. [Here.]  
  
_(Customer #1 takes the gun and looks at it)_  
  
Customer #2: Kashou, Hiihii-kun! Motto okii! Teppou no motto okii!!! [Bigger, Hii-Hii! Bigger! A bigger gun!]  
  
Customer #4 _(sweatdrops)_: Iie, iie, Duo-kun! IIE! [No, no Duo! NO!]  
  
_(Customer #1 glares at Customer #2)  
  
(Cutsomer #3 blinks again, quite dazed as to the situation around him, silent the entire time.)  
_  
Customer #1 _(To the Shopping Assistant)_: Dewa, kore o kudasai. [Right then. I'll have this one.]  
  
Shopping Assistant: Doshite? [Why?]  
  
Customer #1: Nazenara. Omae o korosu. [Because. I'm going to kill you.]  
  
_(The customers pay, while the Shopping Assistant looks at them like they're nuts. The Customers then walk out of the store, Customer #3 still having said nothing, off in his own world.)_  
  
Customer #2: Bai bai, Ririna-sama! [Bye bye, Relena!] _(He waves goodbye to the Shopping Assistant.)  
_  
  
A/N: You like? XD The customers were the Gundam Pilots from Gundam Wing, and the Shopping Assistant was Relena. *laughs* AHAHAHAHA!!!! XD   
A few quick notes: The number customer they were is the number pilot they are. So customer #1 is Hiiro, #2 is Duo, etc. I also realize that Hiiro would NEVER be this formal to Relena, or anyone else, for that matter. But then again, this story would NEVER happen, anyways, so why not? :P   
  
About Japanese culture, "Irashaimase!" is a phrase of welcome used by shopping assistants and traders. It can also be translated as "May I help you?" So PLEASE do NOT say that to the person on the street when you go to Japan. *_*;;; Instead, say to them "Oyaho" or "Oyaho gozaimas(u)" sometime before 10:00 A.M., the "U" being silent. "Konnichiwa" like Duo said, in the afternoon or in the morning after 10:00 A.M., and "Konbanwa" in the evening.  
  
As you all probably know, people bow a lot in Japan, even when you enter stores. Quatre and Trowa I think, would be polite, so I wrote them in as bowing back, and Duo, he's American, so I had him wave, instead.  
  
Shopping assistants may also be very formal in their choice of words when dealing with customers, using such phrases as "Irashaimase!" or "Shosho omachi kudasai." And since Relena's very formal, it works anyways.  
  
Well, I think I've said enough. So, if you want to, review. If not, don't.


End file.
